The Final Destination
by Tyson Kinomiya Granger
Summary: When Tyson has a Premonition of the bus crashing, he manages to save only eight People, but Hilary included. What will they do when they realized Death is after them again?  COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro; **What's up! Here we go with The Final Destination, now there is no sequel for part five as a fanfic, there is for a movie which I've read on the internet. Now I might do a sequel for this fic, what do you think of "The Final destination 2"? Any takers? Well let's go!

B.T.W; I own nothing! Not Final Destination or Beyblade. So here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The bus stopped in at a roadside diner, Tyson and Hilary where sitting 6th row from the exit on the right, and Daichi in the front. Both were looking over him for his mother while they went on a trip to New York city to see a UFC fight at the Madison Square Garden arena.

Max and Emily sat on the left side one row from Tyson and Hilary, both where busy talking about what they loved about each other. Kai and Tala Sat up two rows from the front on the left either debating if Megan Fox or Selena Gomez was hot, and Kenny was at the front row on the right and typing on his computer. Lastly Ray and Mariah where two rows behind Tyson and Hilary.

"This seems nice." Hilary said as Tyson leaned in to give her a kiss. Daichi looked behind his seat seeing the love couple sucking face, "Get a room!" He said out loud.

Max put on his ear buds with Emily with the other. Max played a tune from the band AC/DC "Highway to Hell." Tyson stopped and so did Hilary as Tala came up to Tyson with a smiling face, the one that looked kind of mischievous.

"Hi?" Tyson said as Tala said Hi back.

"Ok, who do you think is hotter? Selena Gomez or Megan Fox?" He said. Tyson looked at Tala and said Selena. Tala walking back to Kai as Kai gave a snicker.

"That was Random." Said Hilary. Tyson was looking out of his window as he seen the driver approaching the bus. The driver's attention was drawn to something oncoming as headlights came from behind the bus, not stopping, it ran into the bus. Tyson's head was pushed forward from the momentum and Hilary and Daichi started screaming in fear as the rest of the passengers did.

Looking at the driver as he was panicking. The bus' emergency break failed as it started rolling down an un-expecting hill. Kenny's laptop suddenly flew right out of his hands from hitting a bump while rolling down a bushy hill with giant trees missing them. Tyson looked at Max who was holding onto Emily screaming like his life was ending, which it was, everyone's was going to end.

Daichi was crying and shouting his head off, and without warning. A tree branch took off the whole roof taking Kenny in two. Tyson yelled in terror as he seen his friend being halved. The bus was suddenly turning as it hit a boulder causing it to do a barrel roll. Ray being tossed out of the window with Mariah.

Emily fell from her seat as the seatbelt snapped, being tumbled and tossed from the bus killing her with a big blow to the head. Max unsure if she was alive or not, seeing her body fall out the window as he screamed; "Emily, No!"

Daichi screamed harder than he was as he urinated in his pants from his fear, and then the buss stood and still sliding in its roof. Tyson feeling trauma and dizziness from the barrel roll, started shouting as he hit his head on the frame as Hilary felt so terrified she cried out; "I don't want to die!" she said seeing the ground run past her head as her hair nearly got caught in the rocks from the roofless bus. Daichi's belt snapped as he fell into the fast moving ground, grinding him to bloody boney bits, and followed by Max as his seat detached from the up-side down floor.

Kai and Tala's seat also detached at the same time as Tala was first grinned and followed by Kai whose head got decapitated from Kenny's laptop, then got grinded.

The bus hit another large boulder as it flew forward and landing upside down at the bottom of the hill. Tyson looked about the bus as he noticed he and Hilary were the only two left alive in the metal death trap. Hanging upside down, Tyson looked on his side on the window as he seen a large enough shard of glass as he plucked it, and cutting into his hands, he held it up to Hilary's belt and cut it. Hilary falling down the not so far down ground, she was still quivering and shaking in fear with tears rolling down her face, looking up at Tyson; "What about you?" She asked as he said dangling from this seat.

"Get out. . . Find help." He said weekly.

Hilary shaking her head; "No. . . Not without you!"

"Hill! My leg is busted! You go and get help!" He said strongly, she reluctantly left as she was safe. Tyson smelling gas he looked at the little puddle from his head a couple of meters away. The spark plug igniting it, he screamed.

* * *

><p>Tyson pulled away from Hillary as he gasped for air like he was suffocating. Seeing the bus in good condition, and the passengers too.<p>

"Tyson?" she asked in concern. Tyson shook as he heard Daichi say; "Get a Room!" Tyson started freaking out and jumping from his seat as three or four passengers stared at him. Hearing Max's iPod play "Highway to Hell." Tyson started to hyperventilate as thing's seemed to be thin and fast for him. Tala suddenly came up to him as he said "Hi."

Only one thing that came into Tyson's mind was to shout; "_Everybody off the Bus!_" Hilary ducked her head as Tyson jumped from his seat, Tala getting up and saying;

"Tyson what the hell?" Tyson not thinking of a proper way to put things, he decided to wing it.

"The Bus! It's gonna fucking _Crash-!_" he shouted as hyperventilated more.

"Tyson sit the fuck down you're scaring people!" Kai said, throwing his soda bottle at him. Soon after Tyson and Kai erupted into a fight. Max getting up to stop it getting punched in the face as he fell onto Emily, Kenny seemed freaked as he packed up and left the bus. Ray and Mariah looking concerned for both boys as both decided to take the fight outside, and followed them; Ray trying to tame Kai and Mariah; Tyson.

Hilary and Daichi got off as they walked away from the bus. Emily was patting Max as his upper lip started to bleed, then getting up to leave the bus. Tala Staying fifth from where Daichi was sitting, decided to wait for Kai there instead, and not knowing his time was coming.

The bus driver approached the fight as he shouted; "Hey! Hey! Cool it!" He shouted as Tyson went up to him;

"Please you've got to get everyone off the bus! It's going to crash! Please!-"

"-Hold on, what crash?" he asked as a car speeded into the bus as the survivors watched in terror as the bus went on tumbling on down the hill. Hearing screams of death as it came to a halt. Tyson and Kai walking to the edge, soon enough to see it explode.

Tyson's Hyperventilation getting worse as tears rolled down from his eyes. Knowing him and nine other passengers survived the crash.

* * *

><p>(AN; Yeah! I love you my readers! Now time to review and tell me what you thought of this, I'll update like crazy and hope I do! So Review!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Intro;** Yes! Chapter 2 is here! So I've thought of surprising you just a little bit, so hope you like it, and BTW this is dedicated to my cousin. For you Cuz.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing! Not Beyblade or Final Destination.

**Warning!** Mild language and violence! Warning of character death. You've been warned. Loll.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The memorial was a heartbreaking ordeal for all of the deceased loved ones. Kenny was bowing his head with Daichi as Hilary held his hand, Daichi's parents didn't have time to come down but were currently on the road from Texas to New York city.

Tyson held Hilary's hand as her hand felt ice cold. The priest finished his eulogy for the giant head stone as Tala's name was marked on the bottom of the granite plate. Kai had a slight tear roll down from his eyes, and Tyson felt a slight change as a faint wind passed knocking down a bundle of flowers which was Kenny's delivery.

After the memorial, Tyson, Hilary, Daichi, Max, Emily, Kai and Ray and Mariah gathered at the gate of the cemetery.

Mariah was the first to speak to Tyson while holding onto Ray.

"How did you know it was going to happen?" Tyson had a look of confusion in his eyes as Kai had a look of desperation.

Without a theory of what happened Tyson simply came out with; "I have no idea. . . I Just knew. . . I _Knew_ it was going to happen. No. More like I saw it."

The group looked at him with a strange look as Kai spoke; "Like a Premonition? Or a Vision?" Tyson shook and raised his shoulders as he said;

"I don't know. I suppose you can say it was luck."

"No. Something supernatural." Came a voice. Kenny was walking along with his laptop open to a page, with Tyson looking at it.

"What is it?" He asked reading the text in the computer.

"You're not the only one it happened to. This kid; had a vision that a plane was going to explode on takeoff, and when he and awoken. He got several passengers off. Then on takeoff, Flight 180 blew up, and on it was another survivor. This dead survivor had a premonition of the North Bay Bridge collapsing before it did. Both of the people who had a premonition save some people, but when they thought they were safe. One by one, they died in the order they would've if they stayed on the plane and the bridge." Tyson read the info in it as he seen a text say; "one of the survivors of North Bay kills boss on working accident. Claiming he would live if he did."

Tyson looked at the text rereading it as he exclaimed, "Thank you Kenny, but no thanks." He said as he walked away from them. The small group broke up from the little conference of death as Kai was the only one standing with Kenny as he closed his laptop. Kai held Kenny by his shoulder as he spoke in a half frightened voice, Kenny couldn't believe it. Kai; the cold sour-puss who is always giving death glares at people, is now scared.

"I feel bad for Tala, I mean. I should have taken him with me if I'd known-"

"-Kai, Tala dying in the bus wasn't your fault. We didn't know anything before it happened." Said Kenny, feeling Kai's pain as he soothed him. "None of us did." He said lowly, "I'm sorry for your loss, Kai"

Kenny walked off as Kai soon left the cemetery.

* * *

><p>At home, Tyson and Hilary sat down on the sofa, getting out of their funeral clothes, feeling nothing but sadness. Tyson was on his dad's laptop as his dad was in his room watching Kenny Chesney on TV. Hilary was watching Child's Play, the scene where the baby sitter fell out the window. Tyson sort of cringed when he seen that.<p>

On his laptop, Tyson was watching some random video on the YouTube. One where a computer malfunctioned and exploded in a girls face, but Tyson went onto another video as he felt something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Kenny was working graveyard shift as he was on his computer since the funeral. He was pulling an all-nighter, but had tons of work to do, his eyes felt heavy. Kenny wanting a boost, he got up and walked to the coffee machine down the hall. Paying a dollar, he was walking back when Steven, a co-worker, nearly knocked him down an open door to the steep stairwell.<p>

"Whoa! Sorry Ken." Said Steve as Kenny gripped his paper coffee cup making a slight crack, and was not noticing it.

"It's cool." He was making his way back to his office, located in the 23rd floor. He walked over his computer as the hot liquid leaked into the computer. Kenny took a sip of his coffee as he began typing on his computer, resuming his never-ending work.

* * *

><p>Tyson couldn't stop thinking about Kenny as his dad put the volume on "Kenny Chesney's live in concert" up loud. Going up to his own bedroom getting his cell phone, he scanned down his contact list and made a call to Kenny, since the feeling he had was strong. The Cold Feeling.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kenny took another sip as he was shaken by his cellphone screeching out, "It's ringing! It's ringing! The fucking phone is ringing!" spilling some more of his drink In the computer keys making it spark, but answering his phone first.<p>

"Hello?" He said as he heard Tyson's voice on the other end.

"Kenny?" He said as the computer exploded in his face.

* * *

><p>Tyson was walking down the stairs when a sharp pain came across his face, dropping his phone, and the pain was worse on his cheek and eyes. And all over his face. Hilary got up from the sofa and running up to Tyson as Bruce came out seeing his son yelp in pain from his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny pulled out glass shards from his face and pulled two from his left eye and a big shard from the other. Screaming in pain, he bled on his desk, phone, and the floor. Kenny got up, and aware he was blind from glass shards in his eyes, he went running in a direction forgetting there was a cord for his paper shredder. Tripping on it he fell through the window, but being held on by the cable.<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce came back from the kitchen with a pack of ice he had in a dish towel, Tyson holding it onto his face, Hilary and Bruce seen the fear in his eyes. Tyson got up and started walking towards the balcony of the house next to the stairs, feeling the pain worsen.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny was screaming his heart out, dangling off the window, not seeing the ground with the cable strangling his foot. Kenny tried one more time to pull himself from the window when the plug disconnected from the socket and leading Kenny to his death on a fire hydrant. Putting a real scare on people walking the night.<p>

The fire hydrant was poking out of Kenny's stomach, people screaming in terror at the horrific sight.

* * *

><p>(AN; Death Strikes again! Loll! I know this chapter seems short but I hope you guys liked this chapter more than the other one. Now Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, Review! Until Next Time my Readers!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Intro; **Hey! Chapter 3 is now in play! But before I go on, I've noticed that this fanfic has been the most viewed since "Prom Night; A Night to Die For". Thanks everyone for checking by, and I hope that you've liked this fic, so I've decided to put a fanfic behind for a while after I'm finished The Final Destination. Thank you my beloved readers!

**Disclaimer; **Like I said; I own nothing! Beyblade and Final Destination are not mine; FD Belongs to Newline, and Beyblade Belongs to Takao Aoki

**Warning of Character Death… You've been warned! LOL**

**Chapter 3**

The Funeral for Kenny was a complete shock for Tyson and Hilary. They stood next to Mariah and Ray as they held hands, and both had a complete shocked look in their eyes, but when Tyson noticed looks from Max and Emily, he felt something was wrong. That feeling had remained ever since he got off that bus. Kai seemed to be more depressed and scared at the same time since Tala's death on the bus.

Daichi didn't come to the Funeral since his parents came by and brought his back to his home town, in Philadelphia when his dad was raised, but his dad was his step dad, since his birth father gave him to his mother who lived in Texas. Yet, Tyson started to worry about him, but this was his first time worrying about Daichi.

The casket was lowered as the Ceremony was over. Tyson and Hilary held hands to their car as Kai came up to them with his iPhone, "Tyson." Kai said timidly.

Tyson looked at Kai as he showed him his iPhone, looking into the screen, he seen a photo of the McKinley speedway crash.

"What? What about it?" He asked Kai as he began explaining more.

"Well. This was shot during the crash, but there's a Video of one of the survivors freaking before it happened. I was hoping to show it to you some time." Kai said in a normal tone, Kai never sounded normal, he was always sounding cold and deadly. Tyson put the thought of him aside as he gestured for him to play it, and so he did. The video was showing the former survivor talking to his friends as he was pushed down a couple of seats onto some of the other survivors, and threw a woman's purse to a guy as she got up and ran after, and the guy following. The video was onto the video shooters girlfriend as the crash started, and the Video was finished.

"So what does this have to do with me having the premonition of the Bus?" Tyson asked as Kai showed him a news report from the North-Bay Bridge collapse, showing the Bridges crumbling into the lake.

"Like Kenny said; 'you're not the only one' but I have this feeling it's happening to you." Kai said, Tyson looked at him and then decided to tell him his experience when Kenny was dying.

"You know, just last night exactly when Kenny was dying. I felt what he felt as he was dying." He said, "First; My face felt like something blew up in my face, then I felt like falling out of a window, but before I felt it, that was the second thing I noticed; on my laptop, I was watching a video of someone's computer exploding in his face. Then I see this on scene where a person fell out of a window, and my dad was blaring his Kenny Chesney out loud of his room. It felt… wrong."

"So this is real." Kai said. Tyson nodded. Hilary raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Tyson and Kai were discussing, but remembered the news reports on T.V.

"I think so." Hilary chipped in. Tyson and Kai looked at her as Kai seemed amused; "I remember doing an assignment on Media in school, and it was on Alex Browning. He said that if he saved the person who's next to die would live, but it wouldn't last for long, and most of this was said from his girlfriend, Clear Rivers, and she helped out another person who had the same as you, Kimberly Corman. But remember Kenny's laptop said that the North-Bay survivors had to kill to live, by what it meant; kill someone who was never meant to die in the disaster." Tyson and Kai where surprised, both giving her a weird glance.

Somewhere in New York; Ray was busy trying to fix his car's engine, but was having the shittiest luck as his carburetor blew, but however luck was on his side as he had just got a new one in his garage. Walking to his garage tool chest, his carburetor was in sight. Mariah came out of no-where asking what he was doing,

"Hey Ray, you still working on that damn thing?" she asked, Mariah hated that car, in fact she wanted to trade it in when Ray wasn't around.

"Yeah. Fucking Carburetor blew again; I swear I think this damn thing is going to be the death of me!" He said sarcastically, Mariah chuckled as Ray installed it, now all he had to do was start it and they're off to wherever they want to go.

"Hey Koibito? Want to start the engine? I want to see something." Said Ray, Mariah let out an annoyed sigh as she opened the car door and jumped in, and started the engine.

On the way back home; Tyson and Hilary, plus Kai, seemed interested in death list. Hilary was driving as Tyson sat in the passenger side, jotting down names from the top. Starting with Kenny, then wrote down only nine people, including Tyson. In order he wrote; Kenny, Mariah, Ray, Emily, Daichi, Max, Kai, Hilary (quickly beside her name jotting _doesn't die._) and Tyson.

"Ok, so if I'm right. Mariah's on deaths list, so we gotta get to her before-"

"-She Dies. Got it." Hilary said as she turned to their street. Tyson looked out his window as he seen a couple from their home taking out a house fan, and seeing the TV inside with a movie showing a Fan belt crashing into a guy's head grinding it.

Tyson frowned as he said to Hilary; "Speed up, it's happening again!"

Ray's necklace chain was dangling from his shirt, the fan belt not far from it as he slipped, the chain getting caught, one of the fan blades shoved into his cheek, breaking off his teeth.

Tyson screamed in pain as his cheek flared up, having the worlds bad tooth aces. He knew something was wrong, and just when they came up to Ray and Mariah's house, Mariah was screaming her lungs out as Ray's head was missing. The feeling of Tyson's head was numb, he knew Ray was still alive as the pain stopped, indicating Ray was dead.

Hilary and Kai looked at Tyson in confusion, with Hilary knowing the same thing when Kenny was dying. Tyson felt their death happening. Just then; As Ray's blood was leaking into the engine, it exploded, taking Mariah as Tyson felt his skin engulf with third degree burns -No make that dead degree burns- he felt like dying when Kai noticed nothing was on his skin. Tyson stopped screaming as that also indicated Mariah was also dead.

Kai sat behind in wonderment. Pinched himself tearing his skin just as Tyson flinched.

"You feel them." Kai said as Tyson and Hilary looked at them; "You feel them die."

Those words made Tyson twitched as never felt the feeling of burning. Looking at his list on the dash board. They had to go to one more person, to see it. Emily.

(**A/N;** Thanks! So I hope you've like this chapter, and yada, yada, yada! BTW Part 2 is in production, but I will submit it when this Fic is finished. Keep your eyes out for "The Final Destination 2; Picking up the Pieces" and after that; "The Final Destination 3; Prisoner of Death/The Final Stand. SHOCKER! The Final Destination 4; The Grand Finale. This is the last and Final Fic for the Final Destination Series of Beyblade, so hope you like that! Part 2, 3 and 4. So I'll stop there and review! Tell me your thoughts! Arigatou!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Intro;** what's up people of fanfiction! I am back and hitting the screen again with this awesome new chapter i have worked on for a while, and recently I have seen the 5th installment of the Final Destination Series, and that was one hell of a film! I'm sure you've all seen it a long time ago or just recently. so enough blabber and back to the story!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own anything, Final Destination belongs to Newline and Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Standing on the side street talking to the officer as Tyson stood leaning on the car side, arms folded as he stared down at the pavement, covered in shards of glass from the explosion that had killed Mariah and Ray. How fucked up was that than spilling a drink on your laptop exploding in your face? Tyson told himself Death is a game; like playing a videogame when you die in it, you died for real.

Hilary came walking back as she looked at her boyfriend with a worried look she had since Kenny died, she knew Tyson felt them die, and yes two deaths was a coincidence, but three. That was a pattern.

"Tyson, I know this seems freaky for you, but what we've observed here is like a game. What Kenny told us at the Cemetery seems real, and I'm scared." Hilary said as she was shaking. Tyson continued to look at the pavement as he worried about his friends, they were dying.

Tyson spoke in a hushed and plain tone; "All my friends are dying all around me!"

Hilary seemed hurt as she held a hand on his shoulder. Until they jumped when someone across the street said; "Oh that's Ok." Then both turned to face who it was as the person was talking on his cellphone. This reminded her to break the news to Hiro, who was in L.A. at the moment.

She got in her Facebook page (**A/N;** No I don't own it except from my profile... wait we all own it somehow! our profiles! LOL!) As she seen her picture of her and Tyson with Kenny slightly budding in with a big smile on his face. She felt hurt. Going to inbox Hiro as she had no clue to say, except that Kenny was dead.

**Los Angeles, California**

Hiro checked his messages as he put down his concert tickets for Mingming's concert tour; Burning up tour was marked on the top. Hiro read it as he choked on his soda.

"Aah! OH MY GOD, THEY'VE KILLED KENNY!"

**Back in New York City**

Hilary flipped her phone closed as she sniffled. Tyson sneaked a look as he knew his brother was busy with his "Chasing his acting career." but was a shitty actor.

Kai came back from crying over Ray's death secretly, but quickly wiped his blue shark fins off his face as they were smudged with his tears. Hilary and Tyson seemed worried as they heard a small sob escape him.

"What next?" Kai said fighting back the tears. Tyson and Hilary looked at each other with the same question as Kai. Until Tyson opened the door of his car and pulled out the piece of paper he had written while in the car. Death's list.

"Ok. First was Kenny, then Mariah and Ray, but with Mariah and Ray it was the other way around, Ray was second then Mariah so-"

"-Emily is next." Said Hilary, Tyson looked at the list as he came onto number 4; Emily.

"Yeah. But Daichi; He's in Philadelphia. By the time we reach him, he'll be dead and we'll go one by one on the way, and by a car crash." Said Tyson, he was right. Death was such a bad Motherfucker. Tyson whined as he had no choice to dump the thought of going after Daichi. He would die either way. "We have no choice to ignore it." It was settled, hard to accept but it was the best they could do.

Emily was waiting on the subway platform as she was having an argument with Max while texting. She was unaware as she felt a pure evil aurora. She stopped texting as she stopped to look around as a dark shadow reflected in her glasses, quickly turning around to spot it, she got a little dizzy as she tripped on a person standing next to her, and falling onto the tracks as she fell unconscious.

Tyson suddenly got a bad and wicked headache as he felt like passing out. Hilary was driving as she seen his reactions as Kai started to panic a little. Tyson noticed something bugging him every time that happened, a small little vision angle, and quick thinking he focused on it as he seen a pair of tracks in the shape of a ladder form. Train tracks.

Tyson focused hard as he also noticed he was seeing from Emily's eyes as he felt like he was in her body. With curiosity striking him, he tried to move a limb, but no luck. Emily was unconscious, and to make matters worse, a train was coming. He couldn't see it but he could feel it coming. Like the Grim Reaper driving a giant machine made of metal. Tyson cut the focus as he was back in the car beside Hilary, her worried concerns made her want to stop the car, but Tyson looked at her and said; "Don't stop... Keep going, the Manhattan subway terminal. On 18th and Sysco Street." Tyson shook his head getting the dizziness from his head.

People tried to make a jump for Emily as one person kicked her cellphone accidentally calling Max's cell, but was on live video chat. Max was about to say something when he seen the tunnel and Emily's unconscious form lay on the tracks. Max quickly panicked as he started screaming for her name as he also tried to scream trying to get her attention, but was failing badly. The phone started shaking as the train was getting closer.

Tyson got out of the car and dashed for the subway as he jumped passed security, getting a bit of unwanted attention, but Kai and Hilary weren't far behind as she put the emergency blinkers on. Tyson was coming upon a crowd as he seen and heard the train ram over the tracks, and surely pain engulfed him as he slipped on the ground screaming on pain as most of the people were making a rioting scream of horror.

Max was at home watching the horror from his iPhone as he screamed her name as dropped his body on the floor crying his eyes out as he continued screaming in horror. His Girlfriend was gone and he sat back and watched her die in front of his eyes.

Tyson lay on the ground still feeling the aftermath of Emily's death. The crushing of meat and bones on the cold, cold rails. It was Hell.

Daichi was warming up a bag of popcorn as he was about to watch a movie with his friends, watching the timer count down as he notice the microwave light was flickering, feeling evil was the one thing that probably scared him. Then the Shadow coursed from the window of the microwave as he seemed surprised from seeing the shadow, but just ignored it.

After getting no answer from Max's cell phone, Tyson, Hilary and Kai drove to his place as they seen his car in the drive way. Pulling in as Hillary parked the car, getting off as they knocked on his door. Tyson thought Max was probably shocked, depressed or didn't hear about it. Tyson was worried about his best friend, and was thinking if he heard it he must have killed himself, but wouldn't happen because Tyson didn't feel the pain. Knocking on the door, Tyson's heart kind of skipped a beat as his pulse was racing at a hundred miles a minute. Until his prayers were answered.

Max opened up, his eyes were puffy and red from crying, and he had bags under his eyes which made him look either deranged or a Zombie. "You heard?" he said plainly.

Looking at the Death's list, Max frowned as he noticed the people who died in the order on the paper. Noticing Daichi was next, he frowned as he noticed his name was after Daichi, then Hilary. Looking at the sentence beside her name; _doesn't die._ Instantly Max thought of what Kenny was interpretation at the Cemetery. Kill someone, you get their life. Live the rest of those people's years you've stole from them. Max made the thought clear; Hilary didn't die in Tyson's Premonition.

"So Hilary's safe?" Said Max, Tyson nodded, and Max had a little trick up his sleeve. Getting up and walking around the room, he was asking about if he knew how they were going to die exactly. but was ignoring what Tyson was saying. Until he reached for the drawer where Emily kept _it_ for emergencies, but he3 considered it a ticket to life.

Tyson felt like choking as he began choking and gasping for air. Feeling something stuck in his throat, he began to panic for air.

Daichi was turning blue as he got up, but tripped and fell on his friend as the impact shoved the un-popped kernel further down his throat. Getting up again he walked past the DVD machine as he tripped again, and fell into the TV Getting thousands of Electric Volts flow through him, and killing him.

Hilary was looking back and forth in complete shock and horror, but was more drawn to what Max had in his hands. "Hilary..." He says as she calms down, and drops Tyson on the ground. "You're coming with me." Max said as he waved the gun in the air. Kai looking at Max and never took his gaze off of the boy, and he wanted to kill him for death. Fuck the order; Kai thought.

Tyson was barley passed out as he had his eyes partly open as he was breathing hard, being held by Hilary. He didn't want to lose her. Max had to die. Hilary had no choice but to go with Max. "Hilary, don't." Tyson breathed out.

Letting go of Tyson as tears tracked down her face. Looking at a Deranged Max, she wanted to kill him. "That's it." Max said as he gestured for her to come closer. Grabbing her shoulder hard and yanking her by the arm, both hurried up and walked away as they disappeared. Gathering his breath as he got up with Kai, feeling nothing but the feeling of being betrayed, they knew hearing the news of Emily's death made something snap in his mind, and he also knew that Hilary was an open ticket to living... If Max killed her that is.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN;** Alright Fanfiction people! That's it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it was near the holidays and i haven't had the access to the internet, but i am using a friend's computer to do this, sure beats the hell out of speed writing this in half an hour at school during lunch hour right? So I hope you guys liked this chapter more! Hit the little "Review" Button down there. If you like getting reviews, baby so do I! Thank you! BTW After this fic, stay tuned for "The Final Destination 2; Picking up the Pieces")


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N;** Hey! What is up my people! Tyson Kinomiya Granger here! I hope you're all wondering and guessing what's Max Going to do to Hilary, right? Anyway, don't click that X button 'cause this is gonna be a good one! BTW I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Max began speeding down the Highway as he had the gun pointed at Hilary as she kept screaming at him to let her off. Eventhough If he killed her now he wouldn't have to worry about death comming after him, let alone let it get Kai and Tyson. No, Tyson was going to kill him if he ran him and Hilary off the road, but he thought of using her as leverage when when Tyson and Kai where in his sight, and helpless to watch him kill her. Then finish Kai and Tyson after.

Back at the house. Kai got off of the phone with the police telling them that Max had taken and was planing to kill her, but made it sound like a hostage situation, and didn't even mention a thing about death's design.

Tyson got the Car ready to go as Kai came running out slamming the door shut, and jumping in as They began to speed down the highway, and passing stop lights and signs. Kai began dialing Max's number as the line went dead, he clentched his fist as he nearly broke his phone.

"Dammit! I'm gonna back over his ass with my pick-up truck when we get him!" Kai cussed, Tyson feeling the same way as he wanted to throw him in a cell and rot.

"Don't worry Kai, when we do we can do whatever we want to him, but now let's just focus on getting Hilary back." Tyson said trying to mantain his anger towards Max.

"But, Tyson. . . there's something I was going to tell her when we were just kids!" Tyson looked at Kai, until he remembered on time he walked up to her and told her something as she giggles. Kai loved her before, and he still cared for her.

"You still love her. . . I understand, and I'm not mad." Tyson said, Kai looked at him with a worried look, Tyson smiled at him. "But if anything was to happen to me, I want you to take care of her for me." Kai smiled, and had a tear come down his eye.

Tyson smiled when he seen Kai smile and cry for the first time ever.

"I Will." Said Kai. Tyson nodded as they heard gun shots. Tyson almost crashed his car as he felt pure adrenaline flow through his veins, and power coursing through his body. Kai looked in the direction where he heard the shots, and knew something was wrong. The Brooklyn Bridge.

Tyson drove his fastest as he seen multiple Police cars gang up on a red sports car, and determind it was Max's.

Max grabbed Hilary by the shirt as she screamed in horror. Max had shot out a cops tire nearly flipping it, but failed. Causing the bullet to bounce off of the car as it hit his tire after the second shot, so now they had to run from the Law.

"Common!" Max growled in a ruff tone. Hilary got out on Max's side as dozens of cop cars came and cornered them from left to right. Max quickly reacted as he pointed the gun at Hilary's temple as he tried to hide his exposed body from gun point. "Stay back! I'll Kill _her_!" He shouted. It wasn't going as planed.

Not far, a grey car came up making a dead stop near the blockaid. Tyson and Kai exited the car as the cops tried to control Max, but was useless, Tyson ran up to the blockaid as two cops stoped him and Kai from going through. Tyson was overwhelmed as he shouted to Max.

"Max! You don't need to do this! Max! Max!"

Looking at a little hustle to his right, Max noticed Tyson and Kai. Hilary noticed them too as she screamed; "Tyson! Kai!"

"Shut up, Bitch!" He said pushing the gun hard on her temples, "Hey!" Max shouted trying to get the cops' attention, but they couldn't hear since some dumb cop called in for two helicopters. Max looked at them iratated as he fired the gun up in the air, and sure got their attention as Hilary held her head down and holding her right ear as she looked up at Max and shouted.

"Watch where you fucking fire that damn thing! You almost blew out my god damn fucking ear drum, you dumb shit!" She shouted as she held her ear.

Max looked at the two cops as they had their eyes on him, pointing his other hand at Tyson and Kai, "Let them through or she dies!" He shouted. The two cops let them threw as Tyson made it up halfway between them and the cops.

Tyson looked at Max as he knew that talking wouldn't change his mind, but he had to somehow. "Max! Don't! She doesn't have to die!"

"What would that change, huh? Emily never deserved to die, but yet she did!" Max shouted through the sound of the choppers flying above them.

"No, Max! I tried to save her!"

"But you let her die!"

"I was too late, OK? If I would've called her on her cell, she would have avoided the train and die by something else, which would've got me enough time to save her!"

"Look around, Tyson! She's dead, and Hilary's going to die too wether I die or not!"

"No! It Doesn't have to be this way! Look around! Look carefully! See Those choppers? Shoot one down and you'll probobly end up living like a fucking king! Or shoot as much police as you can, that way you'll get your life back!" Max looked at every face of an officer, wondering who to kill. The gun never left Hilary's side, but Max started jugling his options. Hilary or a cop with who will live for a long life.

Tyson looked at Max sort of aggitated, wondering what the hell is going through his mind. "What will it be?"

Max loosened his Grip on Hilary as she felt a good feeling desperatelly wanting to sink in. Looking at Tyson square in the eyes, he said lowly; "Run."

Hilary's eyes widened as Max pushed her away, and quickly fireing at three cops, and Max fireing in tons of directions when he accidentally pulled the trigger in Tyson's direction.

_Click_

Max felt his body being engulfed with a sharp pain as the sound of a loud gun shot registered in his mind, and realized he was shot. The cops looked from their cover as they began to open fire on him as he was being pushed back from bullets entering his body. Being shot on the railing Max used all his strenght to fire at a Helicopter.

Tyson and Hilary backed away as two officers accidentally opened their fire as their guns didn't fire. both looking at their pistols, six in a row of bullets neatly lined up and saftey off, both looked at each other and said; "Hell no!"

Kai noticed the crazy coinsidence as he looked up into the sky. one chopper seem to be whirly as it flew to the side hitting another chopper, and crashing into the side of the bridge crushing Max who happened to be under it. Quickly reacting, Kai ran as he picked up the others as the cables snapped killing two officers. Tyson and Hilary got up and ran across as fast as they could, and trying to escape once more.

"Kai!" Tyson shouted as one cable snapped and killed him. One officer managed to make it to a safe spot, but the Bridge started to collapse on one end and death slowly ate up the bridge, but quickly getting onto Tyson's heels as Hilary made it, but Tyson was a slow runner that the ground gave in front of him, cutting him off.

"Tyson!" Hilary screamed as a cable snaped nearly killing him. Tyson slipped and fell, and notice the top of the gurters didn't collapse. That was his escape.

"Hold on, Hilary! I'm comming to you!" He said as he started to climb the railing, and the collapse slowly catching up to him, like fire on a burning strip of paper going to the end.

"Hurry!" She shouted as He made it on the top of the gurter. The feeling ot the Bridge getting shakey ment the collaping path was getting closer and closer to him, and with the limit his space was needed, he had to run on the thing gurter, but failed when he fell to his death.

Max looked at Tyson hard. when he said; "Run. in a low tone pushing Hilary away. Tyson felt reality slap him as he realized he had had another Premonition.

"Hilary!" He shouted as they dove down on the ground for two of the officers to fire at him, but Max quickly raised his arm and fired in a direction, hoping he caught some one. Before he took another shot, the force of the bullets where enough to push him over the edge of the bridge before he could shoot the chopper.

The gun fireing stopped as Tyson and Hilary got up from the ground. Dusting off some sand. Tyson, Hilary and Kai all walked up to the railing looked over it to see Max's Body over the edge. Tyson suddenly remembered that he didn't feel Max's Pain from his death, but he knew he was dead, sure as hell Max wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest because there was blood all over the pavement.

It was only a matter of time when Death was going for Kai. Tyson took his gaze from Max's body to Kai. In turn Kai looked at him.

"No." Kai said.

After The bridge accident. Tyson and Hilary sat on the sofa at his place, and Grand pa knew nothing of what has been going on, but to leave the two of them alone for the night. Grand pa Granger decided to go and do what other old people do at his age; go and play "BINGO" at the Bingo parler.

Other than that Kai had told them before that he wanted to be alone for the night, but Tyson tried to convince him to spend the night at his place with Hilary. He refused though.

"I don't understand why Kai was so depressed looking." Said Hilary. Lately that's what Tyson has been feeling since Kai had decided to part with them, but it was only one thing that bugged him since Kai parted, and that was to check up but he couldn't. Kai said; _I wanna be alone for a while, don't even bother to check up on me._

Tyson shook his head. leaning over on the coffee table, he felt one thing he haven't felt for a while; Death in action. Instantly, Tyson felt a harm to himself, like the feeling of wanting to die, and that's when it hit him. Kai was going to kill himself.

"Tyson?" Hilary asked as he was shaking uncontrolably. Putting a hand on his shoulders, Tyson only breathed out.

"Kai wants to kill himself! I Think. . . I Think he's not himself." Tyson said in a shakey tone, "We have to stop him!"

Hilary nodded, understanding what he was inplying.

At Kai's place. His grand father was out for the month and left Kai in charge of the house, but considering Tala was dead, and Bryan, Ian and Spencer where in Russia, Kai was completely alone in the house. Kai was sitting on the toilet, holding his stomach as he was about to take a shower, but didn't get the time to take off his clothes though, and the feeling of no control took over when he took an entire bottle of pain killers and some of Voltaire's meds.

Kai felt like throwing up when he got off of the toilet and pulled up the seat as he puked out every little tablet as non had disolved in his stomach, and with it was some shrimp and chunks of hamburger meat, but that's not important. Kai had decided to try another alternative.

Hilary and Tyson were on foot since Grandpa took the car for his BINGO Game, and they were just half way there as they passed the electronics store as Tyson's attention was drawn to a 40 inch high defanition TV as the program was malfunctioning.

"Hill, look!" Hilary stopped as she looked at what Tyson was pointiong at. The words from other Commercials.

"Death. . . _Shall_. . . Choose. . . _**When**_" Four words from other commercials; Insurance, Nature, Game show preview, and a Movie which was going to air in a month. Tyson and Hilary looked at each other and said; "Death shall chose when?"

"Either. _Death Shall Choose When to Strike_ or _Death Shall Choose When and Where_." Hilary said as she tried to make sence of it.

Back at Kai's. Kai had already chosen his alternative. He carried a plastic recycle bag as he had duct tape in the other, and was making his was to his bedroom, and flinched when thunder and lightning clapped the skys.

Running through Central Park felt like an easy short cut, and was beginning to be a bad one as he noticed thunder and lightning serging through the skys, eventhough the saying "a walk in the park" was total bullshit now.

"Look out!" Tyson shouted as lightning struck a treebranch falling on Tyson's leg as it barely hurt, but just knocked him down.

"Tyson!" She shouted as she went to his side, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah! Just knocked me down!"

Kai lit his bedside candle as the power was flickering, the lightning must have struck the Empire State Building. Taking off his shoes, Kai sat on the left side of his bed as he seen a dark and disturbing shadow cross over the window and into a Hospital window where he determind was the Intensive Care Unit, but ignored the fact something wanted him to go and take a look.

Picking up the neatly folded plastic bag, Kai opened the lid as he shook it getting in the air to it, and slipping it over his head. Taking the excess of the bag and twisting it and wrapping the loose end around his neck as the bag inflated and deflated before he could tape it, and pulled it tight as it made an air tight seal, then taking the duct tape and wrapping it around his neck tighter as it inflatied and deflated more.

Laying in the center of his bed, he put his head down as the bag sounded loud when he breathed in and out, and putting his hands and feet in a neatly way as he gripped his blanket hard. The air in the bag was getting hotter and hotter as his breathing began to quicken, looking at the time on his clock and never taking his eyes from it, he had put the bag on as the time was 9; 30pm, and kept looking at it as his head started to pound on the count of seconds ticking by, but eventhough his lungs were hurting a lot. Kai tried to let himself go, but couldn't.

The clock ticked as his breathing worsened. For Kai, it felt like it took forever to suffocate. then finally it started to kick in, as he started twitching and kicking his feet and gripping his blancket in frustration as beads of sweat formed inside the bag. His voice began weezing as five minutes have passed.

_Impossible!_

Kai thought. Leaving the bag over his head longer as the excrutiating pain of suffocation drawed near, and his feet kicking and hands gripping hard on the blancket keeping his arms from moving made it hard. Then he began moving his body left and right as his head felt like it was going to explode. Finally. . . Relaxation began to slowly over come him as his breathing stopped, hands slowly dropping as the stopped gripping, and feet gently laid down as his toes uncurled, and his vision was a blur. The faint noises in the backround seemed to have faded, such as the banging, and the yelling of his name. He was letting go of life, and then passed out as he felt a slight tingle of hands on his body and neck tugging. Kai was sure he died.

Tyson lay practicaly brain dead on the ground as the pain of suffocating was dreadful. Knowing he barely made it to Kai's place was a miracle, but Hilary let him sit on the sofa as she left him on their as she ran around looking for him not long ago, and finally he passed out.

Hilary was banging on the only door she hadn't checked yet, and was banging hard on it as her hands ached from doing so, not only her voice began to crack, but she had backed up and rammed into it as she managed to knock it down. Seeing Kai's lifeless form on the bed, and not breathing as the plastic bag over his head was wet looking and seeing his feet let go of the last sign of life, She knew Kai had succesfully suffocated himself with the plascit bag securly duct taped over his lifeless head. She bagan to cry as she ran up to his body and tried to pull on the taped bag as she jumped on top of his body; "Kai!" Tearing the bag open and quickly placed her lips onto his mouth trying to give his CPR, but failed.

She gave up, looking at his red face as she noticed a tear running down from his face, and Hilary knew Kai was taking Tala's death so hard and took his time on deaths list to give up his life. Crying her eyes out and putting his hands over the other, she leaned in and gave him his last kiss she couldn't fulfill back in High School, and sat back on his desk chair.

Tyson came in his room where he seen lifeless Kai, and crying Hilary watching him.

"No." Tyson mouthed as he said again, but in a much more louder tone, "No!" He backed away as he dropped to his butt, curled into a ball as he held his head trying to deny the fact He was Next and Last to die. Then bagan to cry aswell, hoping this was another Premonition, but failed to keep that hope up. "I don't wanna _die_!" He cried his heart, praying for forgivness from God, The Devil, Grim Reaper, and Death.

Looking at lifeless Kai, a sudden breath came as his body took in a deep breath. Tyson and Hilary backed away as she went to where Tyson was, both holding each other as they were scared of what was possessing Kai's dead body, but noticed it was Impossible for Kai to be alive, he was next to die on Death's list for crying out loud.

Kai's breathing softened as he sat up from his bed, coughing hard as his Suicide attempt had failed again. "I'm alive? How?" Then his attention drew to where Tyson and Hilary were holding each other like scared kids being pranked after hearing a scary story at a camp fire.

"Kai?" Hilary said as she got up, Kai looked at her as the bag was in his line of sight. Tearing it open more as he pulled it back around his neck, he was confused.

"I don't understand! How could this not work?" Kai said in confusion.

"You tell me?" Said Tyson, "You died, I felt you die!"

"It was my time to go! I was trying to give Death what I though he wanted!"

"Why the fuck would you do that? I though I was Next!" Tyson said as he whiped his tears. The lights flickered again as Tyson flinched.

"Mabye it skiped me, no. Maybe-"

"-I Gave you CPR, mabye it did now." Hilary said.

"What?" said Tyson not liking the sound of that, it made some sence though, "Well you did die, I felt you die. Then you gave him CPR-" Tyson pointed at Hilary, "-and brought him back, and if either you two somehow traded spots or I'm next." Hilary nodded, somehow making a bit sence of what was going on.

"No." Said Hilary, it made a difference in her head now. "You said he died, and then the lights flickered, in which I think you are next."

Tyson's eyes widened as he felt the feeling of something horrable pulling him back, he had to save himself now. Hilary and Kai looked at him in concern, he suddenly ran down stairs as he came into the dinning room, where Kai came catching up to him as he noticed the Chandelier was going to crush him, and quickly jumped saving Tyson from the falling light. Hilary bumped into the stereo as Cascada's "Evacuate The Dance Floor" blared in the house, Kai and Tyson getting up as Kai held onto Tyson's shoulders making sure he was alright.

"Look out!" Hilary shouted as the utility box outside was struck by lightning, and falling down on the ground as the cord for the Chandelier lifted from the ground and hooked onto the hanging part of the plastic bag Kai still had aroung his neck as it pulled him up, taking him out of Tyson's grasp. Tyson instantly feeling the strangulation feeling as Kai was hanging from his neck, his hand trying to dig into the taped bag as he couldn't, kicking in random places Kai's face was turning purple and blue, until he was lifeless again. Tyson was on the verge of blacking out as the last image he was seeing was Kai's white socked feet dangling from the ceiling.

Hilary noticed a pulse in Kai as she was about to pull on his feet, and without warning the bag ripped and Kai fell on her as his face slowly turned normal, and then reawakening. The words to escape her was; "Wow, is Death is ever afraid of you." Kai looked at her and chuckled.

"Well, It did skip me, and now it's over!" Kai said smiling, giving her the kiss he so longed for in High School.

At that same day, and when Tyson finnaly came conscious, they both watched the sun rise as Kai pulled out the Champagne and battery oporated radio since the lightning took out the utility box from outside, they celebrated their gift to life.

"I know this sounds good, but Hill saved me from myself, and I saved you from death taking you, but in the end when we're old and lived a good life, I'll let Death take me." Said Kai, Tyson and Hilary raised their glasses as they cheard for life. Tyson and Kai both chugged down their glasses as Tyson accidentally spilt his on his shirt. Recieving a laugh from Hilary as Kai joined. Tyson began to wonder about somethings Kenny had said before he died, but couldn't help but shake the feeling from it.

"You Remember what Kenny was saying before died, you know, at the Cemetary? Well I thought he must have been wrong about Killing some stranger so we could live, but there was one thing I'm thinking about. . . the kid who commited Suicide in Rhode Island, Todd Wagner."

"Tyson, just let it go. we're fine." Said Hilary, Tyson shook his head as he wanted them to hear him out.

"No. Ok, so Todd Wagner was pronounced as a Suicide, but I remember there was no state of mental illnes in his family, and also two other cases who tried Suicide. Eugene Simmons and George Moore, but both were in different games of Death. Eugene tried to shoot himself with a loaded pistol with saftey off, but couldn't, then there's George, He attempted Multiple. . ." Tyson stopped, Multiple times? Kai attempted and once was by accident, but Tyson was about to get squashed by a big light. That's when he completely remambered one thing he forgot what Kenny said at the Cemetary.

"_The ones who tried it could die, and that ment it wasn't their turn. They forgot someone from their list._"

Tyson had a worried face as he accidentally knocked over the radio as the dail turned to the New York Times Radio Station, Tyson and Kai almost choked when they mentioned the bus accident.

"_. . .Bus 180, which was bound for New York City, has been determind as a Mystery. Related to Flight 180 which blew up on take-off at exactly ten years ago the night when the bus had crashed._" Tyson and Kai looked at each other and noticed a Plane taking off from the airport on the other side of the Brooklyn Brodge. "That's right Ron, and speaking of Bus 180, here autorities have recovered a body found in the bushes far from the recage of Bus 180, and has been Identified as Tala Ivanov. Yet he somehow managed to survive the crash when he was thrown from the window and landed saftley into the bushes."

"Oh My God!" Kai shouted as he looked at the Hospital in sight from his house. "Last night when I tried. . . I seen a Shadow go into a window where the ICU is. That explains why I couldn't kill myself!" Hilary choked on her wine as Kai accidentaly crushed his Champaign glass. Tyson feeling Kai's pain in his hand as he pulled out the shard of glass.

"We need to get to that Hospital!" Tyson said as he Yanked out the shard of Glass in Kai's hand, making him flinch.

"Voltaire has a car in the Garage, we can use it." Said Kai.

Not Long, Tyson, Hilary and Kai once again took off speeding on the road trying to avoid red lights, and quickly try to save Tala.

(**A/N;** Ok! How did you guys like this chapter? Good? Well Don't worry, Im almost done and the way I see it, I've got Two more chapters to go! Then we can go onto "The Final Destination 2; Picking up the Pieces" So what I want you to do is click the _**REVIEW**_ Button down below, and give me your feed back. Remember; those who don't have an FF acount can also review! BTW Sorry for the spelling errors.)


	6. Chapter 666

**A/N;** FFPPLZ! Chapter 6 is on play! or should I say "Chapter 666" XD So you see why Kai couldn't kill himself because Tala survived. . . Well I won't get into the Det's yet so Let's resume once more. Oh! this is the FINAL CHAPTER, and this is going to make you want to run for the fucking hills cause it's gonna be crazy. . . UNTIL THE END

BTW I Own NOTHING! Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki, and Final Destination belongs to Newline Cinema. Also You have been warned about lots and lots and LOTS of CHARACTOR DEATH! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I'll see you soon. . . at the End of the Line

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 666<strong>

The ICU room was partially dead looking with no one looking after Tala as he lay on his bed with his leg in a cast as his head was patched up, covering his right eye as he was waching the News of the Bus 180 and looking at a scene of the Paramedics where taking him in the ambulance on the red streacher, and closing his eyes thinking about the long days he's been through with the Bus Crash.

Tyson, Hilary and Kai speeded down the road as fast as they could, and nothing but clarity of why Kai couldn't die was because he wasn't next to go on Death's list.

"So this is it, you and me are next _again_!" Said Tyson, Kai nodded like this was his shityest luck of his life. Tyson began coursing through his rational thoughts as to why Tala was still alive, but untill he remembered why.

"Now I get it." Said Tyson as Kai looked at him as he was in the backseat. "When Tala came and ask me who was. . . Hot. I didn't say anything but he stayed, and when he went back to his seat in my Premonition, he died and then Kai was next, but when I didn't bother to say anything when I freaked, he stayed where Daichi was sitting, but instead he survived, That's why You couldn't kill yourself!"

Kai sat back in his seat and relaxed himself and nodded. "Ok. I think I see how this works." Said Kai.

Tala had his bed up and was crossing his arms on his bed watching and found a suitable program when he noticed the channel switched to channel 6 news by itself, picking up his remote as he noticed the blood from his blood bag tube had split, and was squirting blood places as a drop hit the "6" button, and he felt something was with him in the room watching him as he tried to pick up his bleeding ivy as the squirting made a number six on the wall which randomly stood out.

Tala freaked as he notice that was three sixs in a row, and knew he was being watched by the Grim Reaper or mabye the Devil, but then suddenly the his emergency beeper fell on the floor as he tried to pick it up. Then a dark shadow slowly came upon him.

"God help me."

The hospital was getting close as the traffic was a bitch, and Tyson knew he wasn't going to live long as he felt fear and a darkness in his heart. "Hilary, speed up, Tala's going soon!"

"Got it!" She said as she stomped her foot on the peddle as Tyson and Kai thought; Never let her drive again, you road raging freak.

The room door shut itself as the drop-down window shut on it's own like from the movie "Carrie". Tala tried his best to scream out for help, but he shouted his loudest, and not even the nurses passing by heard him. Even tried to throw his bed pan on the window when the doctor passed by, and even got his pillow and throwing that, no nurse seen it, and Tala was in plain-fucking sight.

_Fucking Whores!_ Tala thought. sure when he got out of this he was going to sue the fucking Hospital for all he cared, even if it was for a fucking Dollar!

Tala looked at his squirting blood tube as he pointed it at the window as no one even bothered to look. "Fuck! Help Me!" He shouted as the vent's closed. "Fuck this." he said. Getting up opposite his ivys, he slipped on his leg's cast as his ivys wrapped around his neck, the ivy rack falling as it got Tala by his neck as the ivys flew out of his hands and arm, and completely choking him as his but was barley inches off os the ground. His feet slipping on his blood as he was choking to death from strangulation.

Tyson was holding his neck again, and this time the markings if an invisible tube showing around his neck. HIlary was speeding down the road, nearly getting into twelve accidents and also five pile-ups. Miraculasuly making it to the hospital, but Tyson was turning redder than a Tomato, and Kai was recovering from the shock of Hilary's road rage, and Hilary was more in control as she dodged out of the car.

Running passed the ICU Hilary noticed a red splater on a doors' window as she opened the door to Tala as the room looked like he was rapped by and ax murderer, but was too late as she seen his hands let go of the cord around his neck, falling limp as his feet twitched from the last thread of life.

"No." She whimpered putting her hands with her mouth. Tala's head hanging from a Ivy as his but was off than a centimetre from the ground, his Emergancy beeper far from arms reach, realizing Death had came for Tala. "Nurse!" She shouted. Getting their attention as they ran to his dead body, trying to revive him. But the Doctor said out loud.

"No pulse. Rule this one out as a suicide." Hilary glared at him, _Fuck No!_ She thought.

Suddenly the sound of glass crashing from the front caught her attention as she went to investigate, but seen an Ambulance crash through as she had enough time to see it run over a guy as the grill from the front bashed his head like a Lemon exploding. Getting out to see another body under the vehicle, but only it's hand sticking out from the side squashed by the tire, worried if it was Tyson or Kai was under there.

Then she stopped in her tracks as she seen two familiure faces walk in with shock writen all over their faces. They had put two total complete stranger in the way of their death as they could have their lives back.

"Tyson! Kai!" She cried out.

Just like that in an instant. It was back to the way it was.

_Two Weeks Later_

The UFC Fight they've where going to see was on, and they were well on their way to the Madison Square Garden Arena as Kai wound up on asthma from his suicide attempt from duct taping the plastic bag over his head, and kept his inhaler in his front pocket. Tyson however took his courage and strenght to write down what had happened ever since the Bus crash, even writing down the rules how to survive "The Game" as he called his life experiance, also dedicating it to the other people who have had their "Final Destination". Hilary; she's engaged to Tyson as she wore her ring he preposed to her this morning, and they never felt more alive.

Yeah. . . More alive my Ass! At least that's what they say when your only six seconds away from your untimely demise. This game is never over until there is a winner, and that went for Hilary as she joined in and helped Tyson in the Game, and got her self involed that Death. . . would shatter the Chess pieces once more.

"Kick his ass Mike!" Tyson yelled. Obviously betting for Mike Tyson, as Kai had it for another fighter, Hilary sitting between the two as they were the only two involved with the fight.

Mike going for the gut as the blond fighter went down for the count, and with only seconds to spare, mike finished the blond. Making Tyson win his bet as Kai surendered the sweet Dollor bill of Ben Franklin to him.

The Ring taking damage as the fighters attacked each other. The lights and sparks looking more than familiure to all three, and the roar of the audience echoing through out the Arena, but non of them never realized that they were going to fight for their live again. . . Including Hilary.

The Echo was so loud, it caused the rusty beems holding the roof to slide making rusty dust fall making it's way down to their seats as Tyson notice the little red-brown metalic dust fall from infront of him, but Hilary and Kai didn't see it.

"Hey!" Tyson nudged Hilary as she looked at him. "How old is this place?" He said, but to him that really sounded strangly familiure. Hilary shrugged, but Kai looked at him and said.

"Beats me."

Tyson felt the dark entity enpower the whole lighting system as just one pyro blew, flynching as he thought he seen a dark figure with a dark cloaking shroud disapear in the darkness, like seeing the Grim Reaper live. Tyson shot his head front wards looking back to the Fighting Ring, suddenly hyperventilating, but when he looked up again, he calmed down when it was a dark cloth from some of the other concerts that used to be here, with the name "Blink 182" in it, but with the 2 torn from it. Fell down to where a dark figure of a person wearing a hat stood with something in his hand and was clutching it tightly, and Tyson could feel that person just staring at him, with Envious eyes. The eyes that speak of the Devil, the Devil that wanted to kill him.

Looking at something blinking beside him, Tyson looked at the figure of the person unaware of the little red flashing light beside him, because he was wearing sunglasses that's why. Holding the tiny object in his hand, he pressed it like clicking a pen, until the blinking light beside the unknown person exploded sending him fly from there to the spot where his hat and shades fell off as it was revealed to be one but non other than Max Tate. His body falling into the Ring as panic strikened as most of the people ran for the Exits.

Hilary grabbed Tyson's hand as they ran in a direction of an exit. Kai following behind them, and slow because of the tight crowd, but the light fixtures and steel beems fell crushing tones of people as they died from the blows.

Tyson stopped as they almost got crushed as one beem fell infront of them, nearly getting Hilary. Looking in her frightened face, he tried to calm her down, but that was a waste of time to be honest; "Hilary! Listen to me! I'm going to get you out of here! I promise! just stay with me!"

"Tyson! There's an exit this way!" Kai shouted as a light fixture fell down and crushed him. Tyson looked at his direction in shock as they went and made a break for it, and trudging through people and dead corpses they made it saftly to and exit, but was in a lobby as they made it to the Esculators. Both never letting go of their hands, they were swept off of their feet as the moving staires got tightly crowded, and until they gave away as some felt down breaking their bones. Some making their way back up got pushed down from the comming crowd, Tyson had tears comming from his eyes. Then the realization hit him.

Tyson looked at Hilary; "This is it! It's a Premonition!" He said. Hilary's eyes widened as she said.

"Oh shit. . . Not again!" she screamed as the step she was standing on gave away, Tyson pulled her and made himself fall back on his back as she was dangling but the force of her falling and him never letting go of her made him dislocate his arm and shoulder blade, and possibly pulling a few rib bone with it giving him the worst back ache in history.

"Hilary!" He shouted, tears flowing like water.

"Tyson! Don't let me go!"

"Hillary! I won't let go, hang on!" but his broken shoulder was giving away as she was slipping.

"Tyson, Please!" loosing his feeling in his arm.

"Hilary!" Using his other arm, he tried to pull her up, but used his broken arm to hang on to the broken esculator glass cutting him deeply. "Wake up." He whispered to himself.

"Tyson! I'm falling!"

Holding her hand tightly as he felt her bones crack, and likely breaking too, "Wake _up_!" He said.

"Tyson!"

Finaly having enough he shouted from the top of his lungs, ripping his vocal cords. "_Wake up!_"

Having the worlds worst headache, Tyson was gripping Hilary's hand to hard as she pulled away. "Ow!" Pulling his right hand away, he quickly felt his left shoulder blade as it felt it was in it's correct place. He quickly sighed as he seen the figure in the distance, Max.

Tyson bolted out of his seat as he ran towards Max as he surprised him by attacking him from the side. Knocking the detinator out of his hand as he pined him down, and stare in shock and confusion. With only one thing he would say to his friend from the Dead.

"How? How is it you're still alive?" Tyson growled, Making a crowd as people slowly made their way out of the Exits. Max laughed. Mimicing the Devil, he looked at Kai and Hilary as he was completely out of his mind.

"You didn't see? It worked. On that bridge. It worked, when I shot that cop, It worked!"

Tyson's eyes widened as he backed off, letting Max retreive the detonator. _Fuck_, Tyson thought. Max holding it up as he pointed at Hilary.

Knowing what he was planing, "No! In my premonition, she dies, so it's useless."

"No Tyson, She's my way out of here, If I use her. If not, well the fourth of July is comming fast!" Max said with a crazy tone, gesturing to the detonator as Tyson held her hand.

"No!" Tyson cried.

"I have to! Get out of here while you can, Tyson." She said as she let go of him, reluctantly walking towards Max slowly.

"C'mon! We don't have an eternity to wait!" Max said impationtly. Hilary sobbing as she quickened her pace, noticing the people surounding them slowly backing off, and watching the scenario unfold in front of them. Kai slowly backing onto the crowd as he planed on following them, and Tyson noticing his hairstyle as he was following them to the lobby.

Kai followed them around the balcony as Tyson was in quick persute behind him as Kai pulled out his inhailer and threw it at Max's hand as he lost the detonator. Max letting go of Hilary as she smaked him, making him fall over but barley hanging onto the railing, Tyson walked over to grab Hilary as he hugged her. Kai going over to Max's side dangling from the railing. putting his foot on his hand.

"Kai. What are you doing?" Max shouted, the whole crowd of people watching like it was an exciting action film.

"Making sure you get what you deserve." Kai said, looking at all the people watching him, all in concern and confusion. Just to clear the confusion he shouted at him; "Why did you wire explosives here!"

"I figured since I survived those gun shots, after pulling out twenty seven bullets from me, I was invincible. Until I realized death was after me again."

_Again?_ Tyson thought. Once again thinking of the deaths list once more. Max wasn't supposed to die before Tala, Tala was next after Emily's Death, then Max.

"I was running in the streets when I pushed a teenage boy into a big rig, splattering his blood all over me, then I was safe. then i heard Tala had survived and committed suicide!"

"Tala didn't commit suicide." Kai mouthed.

Tyson reputting the list together in his mind, it was clear to him; Kenny, Ray, Mariah, Emily, Daichi, Tala, Max, Kai and then Himself. Remembering the Bus premonition he didn't remember the orders of their deaths correctly, and screwed himself loyaly. This time taking Hilary with him. Holding her closer, he whispered; "I fucked up. Emily, Daichi, Tala, Max and then Kai, now it's you before me, but Max killed that cop so it didn't count for him."

Hilary gave a small gasp as she noticed it was comming back full circle. Kai was Max's death. "So If Kai kills Max, then it isn't really over."

"I hate to say it; we have to kill someone in here. Just look at them. How innocent they are, and I just feel guilty thinking about it."

"Tyson. . . "

"No Hill. We have to in order to carry out our lives." Tyson stated. Suddenly having the Idea what to do. Looking at Kai as he was staring at Max, he knew how it would work.

"Push him." He said lowly, as the person beside him heard. "Push him!" Tyson said out loud.

"Do it!" Said a woman beside him, followed by other people telling Kai to kill him, which made him feel in more control.

"You can't kill me Kai, It'll just get you." Max said, Making him worried, and slowly catching an asthma attack, he looked at Tyson giving him a reasuring look.

"I have a plan." He mouthed. Kai started to calm his breathing as he looked back at Max. Stomping at his hand, Max fell to his death, unknowingly falling onto the detonator exploding the one explosive it would give the chain reaction.

Luckly Tyson could've pin pointed where the bombs where, and disarmed one which would cause the reaction before going onto the balcony. With the momentum if the explosion causing only one light fixture falling towards Kai, Kai reacted as he pulled a Guy in his place. Next was Hilary; Seeing a steel beem ready to fall on her, she pushed down a woman who was beside her and dodged the falling metal.

Tyson noticed he was in the safe zone when he moved aside when a person fell from the balcony, one of the light fixture that was going to kill Kai had exploded, sending a piece of it's rod into his back comming out of his chest. Turning from the momentum, he seen Kai and Hilary holding each other scared of what happened to him, and fell to his knees. Holding out a hand to her as blood fell from his wound and mouth.

"I'm sorry." He said. Then fell on his side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Afterwards<strong>_

After getting saftly outside of the Arena. Kai and Hilary held onto each other as they were covered with a blanket sitting by the side-walk. Knowing they were alive and Tyson wasn't. It felt wrong.

"How are we going to tell his family?" Hilary said. Kai shook his head.

"I don't know." Kai said. "Mabye you call his dad. . . I'll call Hiro."

Both agreed. Kai pulled out his cell-phone and trying to remember Hiro's number. Dailing the number and taking three rings, it went to voice mail.

"Hey. You've reached Hiro Kinomiya Granger, unfortionatly I can't awnser so leave me a message-_BEEEP_!"

"Hey. Hiro? It's me Kai, Listen. I don't know how to say this but it's about your brother Tyson. . . He. . . He died. So If you're in New York, come home. I'm Sorry." Kai said, hitting the END button and pulling out his inhailer, taking it. Then turning to Hilary.

"Yeah. . . I know. I loved him too." She said finishing her call. "Thank's Bruce. . . Bye."

Putting her phone away, Kai looked at her and said; "How did it go?"

"He took it hard." she said, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Of course he did. . . No one ever takes it easy."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Kai." She said. Kai looked up into the night sky as flashed of red and blue shined, and thinking why Hiro didn't awnser.

"I left a Voice mail on Hiro's cell phone. Guess he's busy." He said.

"No." She said slyly.

"Huh?" Kai looked at her in unison.

"He's in Chicago with Brooklyn watching Mingming live in concert. He's such a sucker for her latley."

Kai nodded. At least he knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, IL  Grant Park**

"Mingming! We love you!" Hiro shouted. Getting a vibration in his pocket, he tried to awnser when he listened to the voice mail. Hearing the bad news, Brooklyn noticed what was wrong when he seen Hiro's sad face.

"Dude, what's wrong?" He asked in concern. Mingming talking about how much she loved the singer Cascada.

"It's My brother, Tyson. He's dead." Brooklyn's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh shit man, I'm so sorry." He said patting his back.

Hiro noticed Mingming was only two songs away till the end, so he tried to see if he could cheer up, but suddenly his sadness was replaced with fear. Feeling a deathly cold wind brush his cheek, he felt this was wrong. Un-sure of it.

Mingming lifted her hands up as the intro for "Evacuate The Dance Floor" played as she sang. Hiro just staring at the stage as he examined the way it looked, when a bolt fell onto the center where Mingming went to stand and sang out.

"_Hey Mr. DJ Let the music take me underground_!" she sang as the light from the light fixture fell hitting her on the head, cracking her skull wide open. The audience died in shock of what was revealed. then the lights flickered and sparks flew up into the light fixtures and cables and lights fell and snapped and killing some of her band mates; Aaron, Claude, and her manager Mr. Dickenson, then the giant screen killing Miguel and Mathilda.

Hiro grabbed Brooklyns hand as they tried to run, but was blocked off from a beem, where a person touched and got electro shocked from a broken cable. They were Trapped. Having no other place to go but over the burning stage, and then a fixture fell crushing Brooklyn and gashing hiro's leg. Making him fall looking up into the top of the stage. The supports gave away and then violently it crashed into him.

**The Final Destination**

**End of the Line**

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN; **And Death shalt take thou whom walk the earth. LOL. Well, looks like "_The Final Destination 2; Picking up the Pieces_" is going to be posted next time. So In the mean time I would like give 3 "Thank you's"; 1 to my cuzin for something that scared the hell out of me - of course it did - hoped y'all like the little twist I left for you. 2ndly to the people who have created these fine films in the last 12 years; James Wong, David Ellis, and the new director for FD5; Steven Quale. And 3rd; Yourselves; you have been a great audience, and to the people who thankfully reviewed; Selena, and the other few people who will review when this is after posted. Thank you! Arigatou! Megwech! _Tyson Kinomiya Granger_.)


End file.
